emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1729 (12th January 1993)
Plot Frank looks terrible after a night of drinking. He refuses Zoe's offer of breakfast and tells her to stop fussing. Eric is having to rush off for the bus as he no longer has a car. Lorraine is going back to school. Carol tells her that she is wearing too much make up. Lorraine is still bitter towards her mum and they row. Kathy tells Chris that she cannot wait to leave Home Farm stables. Kim is looking at a new horse, but she just wants Dark Star. Neil encourages her to go and get him. Archie starts his childminding of Peter Whiteley. Nick catches up with Seth, but he seems distracted. Kim telephones Kathy and asks if it is convenient to collect Dark Star. She wants to stop Frank destroying him. Jack is still grateful to Michael for saving Robert. He tells Sarah how lucky they are. Michael invites Elizabeth for a drink at lunchtime. He offers to help her at the fish farm when Seth doesn't turn up. Kim arrives at Home Farm to collect Dark Star. Frank finds her there and turns nasty. He refuses to let her have the horse as he claims that it belongs to him. When she insists that Dark Star was bought with her money from her business, he says he's the one who funded her business. He tells her never to come near Home Farm again. Frank sees that Dark Star is back in his stable. Zoe and Chris find him. They are actually on Kim's side about the horse. Meg is still not well. Joe, Archie, Rachel and Sangeeta see Seth bicycling by. When he refuses another pint, Rachel says she knows things must be serious. Everyone finds out about Michael rescuing Robert. Lynn is the only one who seems to wonder what Michael was doing by the river. Carol can't face going into work and phones in with an excuse. Lynn tells Alan that she will go and see her. Neil is furious with Frank for refusing to give Kim her horse. Carol admits that she has made up the headache story. Lynn gives her a good talking to and tells her to stop feeling sorry for herself. Elizabeth has found out that there is probably little chance of getting the money back for the car. She suggests that they take out a loan and also sort out a joint account. Seth calls on Nick. He is looking for Archie. Jack apologises to Michael for being unfriendly to him since the robbery. Kim is worried what people think of her now. Frank gets angry with Zoe because she has hidden his whisky; when he tells her he'll go to a pub if she doesn't tell him where it is, she relents. Seth tells everyone that Meg is not well, and they offer their support. Lynn knows that Michael has been following Rachel. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast None. Notes *Eighteen years before making his debut as Dan Spencer, Liam Fox appears as a non-speaking guest character tending to one of Kim Tate's horses. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes